


Traitre

by Julindy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Battle of Five Armies, Blood and Gore, Gen, Orcs, Treason
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy
Summary: Il courait, à perdre haleine. Les poumons en feu, le souffle court, il courait. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il devait y arriver. Il courait, la rage au ventre. Il courrait, détestait, se battait, haïssait, tuait. Amis comme ennemis. Il courait. Bataille des Cinq Armées.





	Traitre

Il courait, à perdre haleine. Les poumons en feu, le souffle court, il courait. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Il devait y arriver. Slalomant entre les combattants, qu'il évitait avec une facilité déconcertante, il se rapprochait de sa cible. Il enjambait les corps à l'agonie des nains qui le suppliaient de l'aider, sans faire mine de les entendre. Il sautait par-dessus les cadavres, sans simplement les apercevoir. Tout son être fixé sur son objectif, il courait.

Un maigre sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pâles lorsqu'il entendit le cri des nains agonisant. Exclamations de douleurs, appels à l'aide, hurlements de désespoir, supplications vaines. Se délectant de ces sons, il reprit sa course avec plus d'ardeur, nourrit du feu de la souffrance.

Le sang tambourinait dans ses veines. Ce même sang qui se rependait sur la terre, en rivières de sang. Les elfes, si grands, si parfaits, n'étaient plus que de longs corps distendus, ombres faméliques au regard vide. Les hommes… Ah les hommes ! Ils avaient disparus du champ de bataille en quelques minutes. Décimés, exterminés, balayé comme des fétus de paille. Et les nains eux, se battaient encore, accompagnés des quelques représentants des autres races encore en vie. Avec courage, force et hardiesse. Alors qu'ils savaient le combat vain. Il se sentit un bref instant fier d'être l'un des leur. Puis il se reprit, secouant la tête de déni. Non, il n'était pas des leurs. C'est eux qui étaient les siens.

Il freina brusquement, évitant de justesse la charge d'un orc qui alla s'empaler sur son épée, puis repartit de plus belle. Sur les flancs de la montagne l'attendait sa destinée. Il l'entendait, elle l'appelait. C'était pour Elle qu'il faisait ça. Rien que pour Elle.

Les mots martelaient son crâne, son esprit envahit par des phrases cent fois répétées. Je dois y arriver, je ne peux pas échouer. Il faut que j'y arrive… C'était son devoir, son destin. Alors il courait, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il semblait courir droit devant lui, ignorant de ce qui l'entourait. Rien n'était plus faux. Il voyait tout, le moindre détail : le sang giclant, les membres arrachés, les visages mutilés. Et les sourires narquois qu'on lui adressait, et auxquels il répondait, l'emplissant d'allégresse. Oui, le destin était en marche, et rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter désormais. Aujourd'hui était son jour de gloire.

Soudain, il avisa du coin de l'œil une forme sombre, petite et trapue. Un nain précisément, encerclé par plusieurs orcs. Il se fraya un chemin entre les corps de ces animaux, erreurs de la nature, jusqu'à se rapprocher du nain encerclé. Ce nain qui se battait contre dix orcs à la fois. Ces orcs qui jouaient avec lui, comme le ferait un chat avec une souris. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Il interpella la personne, qui se retourna vers lui à son appel.

« Dori ! Où est le roi ? Où est Thorin ? »

Dori ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à sauver sa vie peut-être. Plus surement effrayé par les yeux noirs emplis de colère qui lui faisaient face. Mais son vis-à-vis n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Dori. Dis. Le. Moi. Tout de suite, » dit-il en haussant le ton, détachant bien les syllabes.

« Près de la montagne, vers l'entrée principale, » répondit Dori, effrayé par son ton glacial. « Mais… »

« Adieu Dori. »

Sans plus se soucier du sort du nain, il fit demi-tour, les rangs d'orcs se refermant derrière lui. Un cri, déchirant, fut émit par Dori, avant d'être couvert par le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant.

« Traitre ! »

Il savait qu'il venait de condamner le nain à mort. Mais sans se sentir coupable le moins du monde. Il en retirait même une certaine satisfaction. Indifférent au massacre ayant lieu à quelques pas de lui, il recommença à courir.

Rien ne pouvait arrêter sa course folle. Son épée pourfendait, tranchait, éliminait quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Amis comme ennemis. Un ouragan n'aurait pas été plus meurtrier. A la différence près qu'il abrégeait les souffrances de ses victimes. Il ne s'embarrassait pas des règles d'usage d'un combat loyal, en bonne et dû forme. Il tuait, d'un mouvement mécanique et froid. Il détendait le bras, vif comme un serpent, plongeait son épée dans le corps qui lui faisait face, et la retirait d'un mouvement rapide. Son adversaire était mort avant même de toucher le sol. Et il continuait de courir. Courir et tuer. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Un nain lui barra brusquement la route, aux prises avec un orc. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Continuant de courir il se pencha, ramassa une hache sur un cadavre et la lança froidement devant lui. Le nain la reçu en pleine tête. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le fixa avec stupeur, et s'effondra, l'horreur peinte sur son visage. Ignorant sa victime et l'orc, il reprit sa course. Il eut un petit sourire : le visage de Bifur retrouvait enfin toute sa symétrie.

Il courrait, détestait, se battait, haïssait, tuait. Son corps endurait tous les extrêmes de la souffrance. Mais il ne disait rien. Serait les dents. Et courait. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il s'infligeait toute cette peine inutile, il n'aurait rien répondu. Il aurait fermé les yeux, incapable de trouver une autre justification que sa haine. Il aurait alors rouvert les yeux, sourit, d'un sourire trop froid pour être honnête, et serait déjà partit. En courant.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait cru apercevoir… Non, rien… Et si, pourtant… Il eut un sourire malsain. Nori était étendu au sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Déjà mort depuis longtemps. Et sur son corps pleurait une petite forme chétive. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, par derrière, sans un bruit. Le nain, presque un enfant encore, prit par son chagrin, ne le vit pas arriver. Mais même s'il l'avait vu, ça n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Il se glissa dans son dos, et enlaça le petit corps dans une étreinte ferme et rassurante. Du moins, en apparences. Frottant le dos du jeune nain, il rapprocha imperceptiblement ses mains de ses épaules. Puis d'un geste brusque, il le retourna, et porta ses mains à son cou. Les deux yeux bruns s'ouvrirent en grand, stupéfaits par cette attaque fulgurante autant que par son auteur. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, il étouffait, n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il chercha à se débattre, à s'arracher à l'étreinte mortelle, mais ça ne servait à rien. L'autre était beaucoup plus fort. Un mot, un seul se forma sur ses lèvres déjà livides :

« Traitre… »

Puis le corps se détendit, la tête roula sur le côté, et les yeux innocents se fermèrent. L'assassin attendit quelques secondes, pour être certain de son décès, puis se releva. Essuyant négligemment ses mains sur son pantalon, il s'éloigna rapidement. Il n'avait rien contre Ori. C'était peut-être bien le seul. Mais le jeune nain n'aurait pas survécut à cette bataille. Il était faible, bien trop faible, et ne savait pas se battre. Il était d'ailleurs surprit qu'il soit encore en vie, plusieurs heures s'étant déjà écoulées depuis le début de la bataille. Preuve que les miracles existent. Le jeune nain rejoindrait ses frères dans les Halles de Mandos, et n'aurait pas la souffrance de devoir vivre sans eux. De plus, il lui épargnait la douleur de la mort par l'épée, et la longue agonie qui s'ensuivait. Ça avait été une mort brève, sans douleurs. C'était purement par compassion qu'il avait fait cela. Il s'étonnait lui-même que son cœur désormais froid puisse encore contenir le moindre sentiment s'apparentant à de la bonté. Secouant la tête, chassant ces pensées dérangeantes, il reprit sa course.

Il courait. Se rapprochant toujours plus près de la montagne, il courait. Mais après ces longues heures de combat, et cette course acharnée, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il sentait ses jambes se raidir sous l'effort imposé, ses muscles se tétaniser. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrêtait, il tomberait. S'il tombait, il serait incapable de se relever. S'il tombait, il était mort. Alors il continuait, la rage au ventre. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses paupières, qu'il écarta de son poing fermé. Non, il ne devait pas être faible. Il devait continuer. Alors il courrait.

Il avançait de plus en plus difficilement. La montagne se rapprochait, et avec elle l'épicentre de la bataille. Il le voyait, tous convergeaient vers elle. Mais il devait y arriver le premier. Alors, et même si cela semblait impossible, il accéléra encore. Encore et encore. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi proche d'atteindre son but.

Il se sentit soudain happé par l'arrière, retenu par son capuchon. Dans un mouvement instinctif, il fit volte-face et feinta immédiatement en avant. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, et sa poitrine s'orna d'une nouvelle estafilade.

« Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Sans répondre, il chargea une nouvelle fois, obligeant son adversaire à esquiver ses attaques une à une, pliant sa grande taille, roulant sur le côté pour éviter la lame meurtrière. Mais comprenant que l'esquive de servait à rien, le colosse attaqua de face. Au corps à corps. Mais s'il avait une carrure bien plus imposante que l'autre, le nain aux tatouages ne possédait pas l'habilité et la souplesse de son adversaire. Il réussit néanmoins à lui envoyer un coup au visage, qui le fit reculer.

« Reprends-toi par Mahal ! On a besoin de toi ! »

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fendues, cueillant sur sa langue le sang qui perlait de la coupure. Enivré par son odeur de rouille et son goût acre, il repartit à l'assaut avec encore plus d'ardeur. Le nain chauve ne put rien faire devant la hargne qui animait son ancien ami. Il croisa les deux pupilles noires, et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la haine qui y était contenue. Ces quelques secondes lui furent fatales. Un coup d'épée lui traversa le ventre de part en part. Il tomba au sol, entrainant son ennemi dans sa chute. La bouche emplie de sang, il savait que c'était la fin.

« Traitre ! » éructa-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de traitre Dwalin. Seulement des vainqueurs et des perdants. Tu as choisit ton camp…»

Il dégagea son épée d'un mouvement brusque, Dwalin émettant un ultime cri de souffrance. Sa respiration de tut. Et il resta là, à le regarder, sans la moindre émotion peinte sur son visage.

« … et j'ai choisit le mien. »

Se détournant du corps de ce grand guerrier, terrasser par celui-qui se disait son ami, il recommença à courir.

Il sentit soudainement du sang couler le long de son flanc droit. Son sang. Ainsi, Dwalin avait finalement réussit à le toucher. A en juger par la quantité de fluide qui s'échappait de la plaie, il devait être blessé profondément. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Cette blessure le ralentirait, certes. Mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule. En revanche, il sentit très bien cette même main parvenir à la zone douloureuse.

« Attends, tu es blessé ! Tu dois te soigner ! »

Écartant celui qui l'empêchait d'avancer d'un mouvement vif, il lui hurla de le laisser tranquille.

« Te soigner ? Mais enfin voyons, évidemment que je vais te soigner, pour qui me prends-tu ? »

C'en était trop pour sa maigre patience, déjà fort éprouvée. Il fit volte face, et saisit l'épée que le nain tenait à la main. Sans état d'âme, il plongea la lame dans la poitrine du vieil homme. Le nain était certes sourd, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses oreilles pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il porta la main au bout de métal qui dépassait de son torse, osant à peine y croire. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Dans un dernier effort, il releva la tête. Ce fut pour croiser un visage blafard, qui le fusillait du regard. Il voulut l'insulter, l'agoniser d'injures, mais il n'en eut pas la force. Un ultime mot s'afficha sur ses lèvres, qu'il n'eut pas la force de prononcer. Traitre. Oin s'écroula au sol, sous le regard indifférent de l'autre. Qui reprit sa course.

Depuis le temps qu'il courait, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qui n'était pas son esprit tourmenté et ses muscles endoloris n'avait aucune prise sur lui. Il savait la bataille commencée depuis des heures. Mais combien exactement ? Était-ce encore le jour, ou la nuit était-elle déjà tombée ? Le poids des nuages semblait peser sur lui, alourdissant la charge sur ses épaules. Il sentait qu'il était à bout de force. Mais la noirceur de son âme et la rage qui le consumait lui donnait la force de tenir. Alors il continuait à courir.

Il se stoppa brusquement. Malgré le chaos qui l'entourait, il était subjugué, hypnotisé. Devant lui, la montagne se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Il se mit à rire, d'un rire démoniaque, malsain, complètement fou. Fou, il l'était probablement. Qu'importe. Il l'aurait. Maintenant, il lui restait à trouver son ultime adversaire. Le tuer. Son cœur s'emplissait d'allégresse en songeant à la stupeur qui s'afficherait sur le visage de son ennemi, lorsqu'il aurait comprit d'où venait l'ultime coup. Lorsqu'il agoniserait. Lorsqu'il sera mort.

Avisant un nain roux, quelques pas sur sa droite, il se glissa à son côté.

« Gloin ! Où est Thorin ? »

Mais le nain roux ne pouvait répondre, luttant pour sa vie. Alors, il désarma lui-même leur adversaire commun, puis le tua sans remords.

« Gloin. Où est-il ? »

D'un mouvement sec de la tête, le nain lui désigna les flancs ouest de la montagne. Tête qui, quelques secondes plus tard, ne reposait déjà plus sur ses épaules.

Il reprit sa course endiablée dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Gloin. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais aimé le nain roux de toute façon. Sans s'en apercevoir, il enjamba les cadavres de nains, qui se faisaient plus nombreux ici que n'importe où ailleurs sur le champ de bataille. Les nains des Monts de Fer, reconnaissable entre mille par leur armure gris argenté. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester chez eux. Mais même s'il prétendait ne pas y faire attention, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer deux corps sans vie, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Un gros nain, à l'imposante bedaine et aux favoris roux. Un autre, plus fin, brun avec un étrange chapeau sur la tête, aux mains calleuse. Sans leur accorder un regard supplémentaire, il continua à courir.

Il déboucha bientôt sur un plateau, encerclé de toutes parts, tant par des ors que par des nains ou des elfes. Il trouva immédiatement celui qu'il cherchait. Il se battait contre Azog, l'orc pâle. Il mourait d'envie de l'affronter, mais il devait avant se débarrasser de quelques problèmes devenus… gênants.

Fendant la foule compacte, il se retrouva sans le vouloir face à Kili. Ce dernier le suppliait de l'aider. Mais il ne bougeait pas. L'archer brun ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne venait-il pas à son secours ? Il se détourna de lui, retournant à son combat. Quand tout ceci sera finit, il lui demandera des explications. Mais il avait tord. C'était déjà finit pour lui.

Il leva la main, regarda en direction du clan « ennemi », et l'abaissa vivement. Répondant à son ordre, les orcs bandèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent en direction du jeune nain, qui n'avait rien remarqué. Mais Balin, si. S'il n'avait pas comprit d'où venait l'ordre, il en avait parfaitement comprit la teneur. Le vieux nain à la barbe blanche se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put, et s'interposa entre son jeune protégé et les flèches. Cinq d'entre elles le frappèrent. Il était mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Kili hurla de colère et de désespoir devant la mort de son ancien précepteur. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, porta une main à sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de sentir les battements de son cœur. Lorsqu'il comprit que tout était définitivement finit, il se releva, une fureur sans nom l'habitant, bien décidé à venger le vieux nain. Mais toute résistance était inutile.

Il fit un nouveau signe, la main droite cette fois ci. Kili, trop absorbé par ses différents adversaires, ne vit pas Bolg s'approcher de lui par derrière. Et quand il sentit la présence de l'orc dans son dos, il était déjà trop tard.

Il détourna la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, malgré la rancœur et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour Kili, il était incapable d'assister à son exécution. Alors, sans regarder en arrière, il courra en direction de son ultime combat.

Azog contre Thorin. Le choc des Titans. Les deux chefs d'armée, l'un face à l'autre. Thorin était épuisé, il le voyait. Le sang coulait de nombreuses blessures qui constellaient ses membres. Azog au contraire, bien qu'également blessé, semblait trouver sa force dans la douleur. Il s'interposa entre les deux combattants. Azog sourit. Il sourit. Un orc et un nain. Deux races que tout oppose. Et pourtant, le même sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Ils engagèrent le combat. La lutte semblait acharnée. Semblait seulement. Car si tout le monde n'avait pas été trop occupé à tenter de sauver sa vie, tous auraient vu ce combat comme une danse longuement répétée. Une mascarade, un spectacle destiné à faire illusion.

Il feinta en avant, et son attaque fut parée. Aussitôt, Azog contrattaqua. Il fut également contré. Tous deux se tournaient autour, de manière si rapide et si vive qu'ils semblaient courir. Deux ennemis se courant éternellement après. Mais il fallait bien que ce simulacre de lutte prenne fin. Il allongea une botte, une botte secrète qu'il tenait de Thorin lui-même. Azog ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il vit simplement l'épée dépasser de sa poitrine, et son sang épais et noir couler à flot. Il releva la tête, choqué. Devant lui se tenait un nain, fier et altier, qui le regardait avec condescendance. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Non, ça ne devait pas. Mais Azog avait joué, et il avait perdu. Sans plus s'intéresser à celui qui avait largement contribué à sa victoire, il se remit à courir. L'ultime ligne droite.

Il se jeta auprès de Thorin, et le retourna délicatement. Ses blessures étaient profondes, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Thorin ouvrit péniblement les yeux, arraché malgré lui à son sommeil mortel. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Tout n'allait pas si mal après tout, puis qu'il était là. Puis qu'il était encore en vie. Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tous les nains les virent, et furent ému à cette image.

Mais personne ne vit le petit poignard d'argent, qu'il avait brandit fermement. Personne ne le vit plonger son arme dans le corps qu'il tenait dans les bras. Personne ne vit le visage de Thorin, passer du soulagement à l'incrédulité, puis à la douleur. Personne de vie le sourire froid et sinistre qui prit place sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Thorin défaillit. A quoi bon lutter, il savait sa blessure mortelle. C'était lui-même qui s'était chargé de son entrainement, qui lui avait apprit où frapper pour donner la mort. Mais une chose, une dernière chose, une ultime question le retenait. Thorin pleurait. A lourds sanglots convulsifs. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il laissait voir sa faiblesse. Il porta sa main à la joue de l'autre. Il écarta machinalement les tresses blondes qui l'empêchaient de plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ?... Dis-moi… Dis-moi pourquoi… »

Le blond hésita un long moment avant de répondre. Sa haine, qui l'avait habité durant toute la bataille, qui l'avait consumé et détruit, n'avait laissé que des cendres. Comment expliquer qu'il avait commit l'irréparable ? Même s'il n'éprouvait aucuns regrets, aucuns remords face à ses actes, il ne trouvait pas de justification. Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas ?

« C'était mon destin… »

Une phrase passe-partout, une excuse bancale, c'est tout ce qu'il était capable d'offrir à cet homme qui l'avait élevé, guidé, choyé, aimé. Et même si dans son cœur asséché ne subsistait plus aucune part de tendresse, l'admiration et le respect qu'il lui vouait ne s'était pas tarie. Ne tarirais jamais. Mais les derniers bons sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient noyés sous les flots de sa colère et de son ressentiment.

Thorin était un homme bon, et il le savait. Après la conquête d'Erebor, il avait guidé, épaulé, mené le peuple des nains. Son peuple. C'était son devoir en tant que roi. Roi. Raison de tant de massacres. Oui, il aurait pu apprécier Thorin. Si seulement il n'avait pas été roi…

Thorin laissa longtemps couler ses larmes. En quoi avait-il échoué ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu le mal être, la détresse du jeune nain. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Il avait juré à Dis de le protéger. Oui, pendant des années, il avait tenu le rôle de gardien. Mais il avait échoué à protéger le nain de lui-même.

Il sentait sa tête s'alourdir, ses membres se tétaniser, sa respiration se raréfier. La mort était là, toute proche, il le savait, il ne cherchait même pas à le nier. Il était trop tard pour cela de toute façon. Sans cesser la va et vient de sa main sur la joue du blond, un ultime mot perla sur ses lèvres, lèvres sur lesquels se formait un dernier sourire.

« Traitre… »

La main retomba, la tête roula en arrière, les yeux bleu azur se voilèrent. Le nain blond déposa délicatement le corps au sol, positionnant ses mains sur la blessure. Il arrangea les vêtements du défunt, repositionna quelques mèches de cheveux bruns autour du visage de marbre. Puis, avec délicatesse, il se pencha en avant, et déposa un long baiser sur le front de cet homme. Il se releva, impassible, les yeux secs, et contempla pendant de longues minutes le cadavre qui commençait à peine à refroidir.

Fili, les mains poisseuses du sang de son oncle, ôta la couronne du glorieux roi sous la montagne pour la déposer sur sa tête.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier OS, publié initialement sur Fanfiction.net le 12/05/2014.  
> Au moins, avec ce texte, je pense que j'ai décomplexé toutes les personnes qui hésitaient à tuer un de leurs personnages !  
> C'est dérangé, surement dérangeant, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
